Server racks (also known as data center racks) are used in data centers to hold computer hardware modules such as network servers and networking switches. The server racks comprise standardized frames or enclosures for mounting multiple hardware modules. Equipment designed to be placed in a rack is typically described as a rack-mount, a rack-mount instrument, a rack mounted system, a rack mount chassis, a subrack, or rack mountable. The height of the hardware modules in server racks is typically standardized as multiples of 1.752 inches (44.50 mm), or one rack unit (also referred to simply as U).
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.